Hope in Shadow
by Jessa7
Summary: Having been reunited, the Doctor and Rose are thrown into chaos again 18 years later, when a ominous shadow takes what they hold most dear. To understand this, you need to read The Golden Child
1. Birthdays

**Well, as promised, here's the sequel guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first part to this story, and I hope you continue to like this one, and review, because the reviews are one of the main reasons I write. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am a nobody. However I am working on that...both parts, seriously, how cool would it be to own Doctor Who?**

**Xxxxx xxxxx xxxxxx**

Rose Tyler woke with a start. Then wondered why. It took her only a couple of seconds to realise why there was a nagging feeling this day was a special day. Today, the 14th August, was her daughter's birthday. Her 18th birthday. There was a dull thud upstairs, and Rose grinned to herself as she snuggled deeper into the arms that were curled around her.

It sounded like the birthday girl was up. And sure enough, the thud turned into running footsteps down the stairs, and then the bedroom door was flung open. In the doorway stood Hope Caelyn Tyler. Her shoulder length blonde hair was messed from sleep, but her pretty face was in an expression of extreme happiness and excitement.

As the girl launched herself onto her parent's bed, Rose thought with wry amusement, that she definitely inherited this side of her from her father. At times like this, birthdays and Christmases especially, Hope's excitement knew no bounds, and today was no exception.

The Doctor was notoriously hard to wake up (Rose had once sounded a horn right in his ear, to no use), yet Hope was doing an admirable job at waking her father up so she could get to the main point of the day, the one aspect of her birthday which had her more excited than anything.

The Doctor sleepily opened one eye and regarded his overly-animated daughter, resigned to the fact that he wouldn't get any more sleep today. With a good-natured sigh, he pushed himself into a sitting position and raised a hand, stopping Hope mid-babble.

'No presents until your sister is up.' Rose gave him a mock reproachful look as Hope, as the Doctor knew she would, sped off to her younger sister's room to wake her up. The Doctor looked at her, eyes wide with false innocence. Rose just laughed softly, and leant over to him.

'Morning.' She murmured, and kissed him gently. One hand came round to stroke through her long blonde hair, the other trailed down her cheek as the Doctor hummed appreciatively into the kiss.

'Same to you.' He replied when they broke apart. Rose smiled, and looked down at the Doctor's unchanged features, despite the passing of 18 years. But as she leant down into another kiss, they were interrupted by protesting noises from the open doorway. Hope was standing there, holding her 5 year old sister, Erin Faith, and pulling a disgusted face at the sight of her parents kissing.

Rose rolled her eyes, then held her arms out to her youngest. Erin escaped Hope's arms, and ran to her mother, who dropped a good morning kiss onto her dark head. Hope followed her, then looked at her parents expectantly. The Doctor shook his head at her questioning look.

'Not until later.' He said. 'normal presents first.' Hope narrowed her eyes slightly at him, then sighed, having learnt not to question her father, especially not at this time of the morning. Instead, she sat on the bed, shifting impatiently as the Doctor leant over the side of the bed, reaching underneath. He pulled a few boxes and oddly shaped packages and cards out, and placed them on the edge of the bed. Hope, eyes wide with excitement once more, reached out for one, but was interrupted by her sister.

'Mine first!' she cried, and pulled a small box out from the bottom of the small pile. Hope grinned at her, then carefully pulled open the blue and silver wrapping paper. Inside was a small box. Hope opened it carefully, and gasped. Nestled against green velvet was a small silver intricately cut ring. She pulled it out, slid it onto her fourth finger on her right hand, then pulled her sister into a delighted hug.

The rest of the presents were opened quickly, and Hope looked pleadingly up at the Doctor from amid the pile of torn wrapping paper and presents. He sighed, and nodded.

'Go on then. Go get dressed.' Hope let out a cry of excitement and threw herself at him. After a brief hug, she was out of the door, her thudding footsteps hurrying their way up the stairs and into the room above. Erin was shooed out of the room to let her parents dress in peace. With a groan the Doctor pulled himself out of the bed and to his feet. He grinned at Rose.

'Might as well get an early start.'

Xxxxxx

Half an hour later, after a quick birthday breakfast of bacon and scrambled eggs, the Doctor and Hope were out of the door, leaving Rose and Erin (who had sensibly decided to sit this out) to spend the morning getting the house ready for the party later that evening.

Hope walked beside her dad, hopping every now and again with excitement. Now, why was she so excited? You see, today was a very special day. Today was Hope's 18th birthday.

And today, Hope would learn how to fly the TARDIS.

**Xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx**

**K! first chapter up. It'll get a bit more exciting, I promise! This is just an introduction of sorts. Please review! They make me very happy!**


	2. Destroying Parties

**Update time! Hopefully I should be able to keep up my update every day or other day thing, cos I really do have too much time on my hands, and I like to keep you lot happy. Please R&R **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline and my own characters . I am a nobody. However I am working on that..., seriously, how cool would it be to own Doctor Who?**

**Xxxxx xxxxx xxxxxx**

**Update time! Hopefully I should be able to keep up my update every day or other day thing, cos I really do have too much time on my hands, and I like to keep you lot happy. Please R&R **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline and my own characters . I am a nobody. However I am working on that..., seriously, how cool would it be to own Doctor Who?**

**Xxxxx xxxxx xxxxxx**

It wasn't the first time Hope had been in the TARDIS. Far from it. Both Hope and Erin knew about their heritage (well, Hope did. Erin was too young to fully understand it, despite inheriting the Gallifreyan intelligence), but as Hope opened the door to the blue box, the feeling was strange. It had certainly never felt like this.

As she stepped inside, she was startled to hear a voice inside her head. A warm, female voice. One that was familiar in feeling, despite the fact that she had never heard it before.

'_Welcome Hope Tyler_.' Hope glanced over at the Doctor to see if he could hear, but he showed no sign of noticing the voice. There was slight laughter.

'_Don't worry. He can't hear, no matter how many times I've tried to open his mind to me'. _A suspicion was starting to form in Hope's mind, and her eyes widened slightly as she watched the Doctor pottering around by the controls. She spoke hesitantly in her mind.

'_Who are you?_' she asked, and the voice laughed again, softly.

'_I think you know the answer to that question_'. It replied, and Hope found herself nodding. Hurriedly, she stopped, not wanting to alert the Doctor to this just yet.

'_You're the TARDIS._' Hope whispered, her mind's voice quiet with awe. She _felt_ the TARDIS nod, and a smile spread across her face.

'How cool! She exclaimed, forgetting to talk in her mind. The Doctor turned and looked at her. He smiled at her, thinking she was talking about the TARDIS. He beckoned her over.

'Come here. Time for you to start learning.' Hope was suddenly struck by uncharacteristic nerves as she walked to her father's side, and saw completely for the first time how complex and amazing the TARDIS really was. She glanced up at her dad.

'Dad, what if I do something wrong?' The Doctor smiled down at her.

'That's what I'm here for'. She gave him a slightly shaky smile, and then jumped slightly when the voice sounded again in her mind.

'_Don't worry. I'll help you._' And Hope was instantly reassured. After all, how could she really go wrong with the TARDIS helping her?

Xxxxxx xxxxxx

Time passed quickly within the TARDIS, something Hope had never really noticed before, and before she knew it, her first lesson was over. The Doctor was looked at her strangely as he locked the door, and they set off back towards the house. Hope grinned at her father.

'What?' she asked as she pulled her hair out of the ponytail she'd put up to keep her long blonde hair out of her face. The Doctor shook his head, the odd look still on his face. He shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his long coat that he still had on, despite the warmth of the day. He let out a breath, and looked sideways at Hope.

'It's just, I didn't expect you to be able to pick it up that easily. I certainly didn't.' Hope laughed, and linked her hand with his (another characteristic she'd picked up from him, she loved to hold hands).

'Right. So because I learnt the basics of TARDIS control before you, it's unusual?' The Doctor frowned, then brightened.

'Exactly!' he said cheerfully. Hope laughed again, but this time it was slightly forced. For some reason, she hadn't told him about being able to talk to the TARDIS, and she didn't know why. She had opened her mouth to tell him several times, but each time, something had stopped her from doing so. She was fairly sure it wasn't the TARDIS' doing, in fact she had wanted Hope to tell the Doctor, but she just felt unable, like it was a secret that no one else should know about.

Frowning slightly, Hope walked quietly next to her dad for the rest of the short distance home, swinging their joined hands slightly, deep in thought.

Xxxxxx xxxxxx

For Hope, the day passed way to quickly. She had brushed away the concern over her inability to tell her secret to mull over another day, and instead embraced the excitement and happiness that traditionally came with birthdays. She had pushed the strange happenings to the back of her mind, and happily gone out for lunch with Rose while the rest of the family and a few friends set up the surprise party she actually knew about thanks to Erin's inability to keep secrets.

In fact, pretending to be surprised when Rose took her to the decorated hall at her grandparent's house to have 50 people jump out at her and yell 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' wasn't too hard. Mainly because they truly made her jump, but also partially because she had been practising her 'surprised' face in the mirror the whole of yesterday.

After several minutes of greeting people, and thanking them for coming, Hope finally smiled in delight at seeing the one group of people she had been looking for since arriving.

'Uncle Jack!' she grinned, and hugged his tall form, marvelling at his still youthful face. Stepping back, Hope moved into another embrace, this time from Jack's wife, Lily, who again, still looked as young as Hope could first remember.

It was really quite useful, Hope mused, to have Bad Wolf as her mother, the being that could do practically anything, and constantly did to keep the people it cared about happy, despite the warnings given from the Doctor. Rose only shrugged and answered that really she had no control over Bad Wolf, despite the fact it was part of her.

You see, Bad Wolf had wanted to keep Rose happy. And seeing as her and the Doctor and Hope and Erin would most likely outlive anyone else on the earth, it had been obvious to Bad Wolf that what would keep Rose happy would be to have Jack stay with them, all the time, to not have to lose her best friend. Bad Wolf had changed his DNA ever so slightly, lengthening his life span to something akin to Rose's. And the same had been done to Lily and Lucien, Jack's wife and 17 year old son.

The Doctor had thrown a fit. Obviously it wasn't _natural_. You couldn't just change people's DNA, it wasn't the way things were done. But Rose had stated that there was really no need to shout at her, because _she_ hadn't done anything.

Eventually he had calmed down, and in fact after getting over the fact that Bad Wolf had done something very _un-Gallifreyan_, he actually loved the idea of having Jack around, that he would not have to worry about his family dying around him

Jack, of course had taken it all in his stride. Lily had taken some convincing, after all her DNA had just been changed without her knowledge, and Lucien had grown up with it, so he wasn't really much bothered by it. Hope greeted Lucien enthusiastically. The pair had grown up together and were best friends. Not brother and sister-like mind you, it showed every sign of going in the 'other' best friend direction, and Rose and Lily frequently got together to discuss how their children's relationship was progressing.

In fact, that is what they were doing that very minute as they watched Hope and Lucien dancing, and talking, and messing around. They watched as Lucien grabbed Hope's hand and led her out of the hall, and they smiled conspiratorially at each other, letting their conversation take a different turn. But their happy chatter died down only minutes later when the door to the hall burst open, and Hope ran in, blonde hair streaming behind her.

'Mum!' she screamed, desperation and worry tinting her voice. '_Mum! _They've taken Erin!'

And the hall went silent.

**Xxxxxx xxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx**

**Yes! The first cliff hanger. The first of many I hope :D hope u liked! Please take the time to review, I'll love you forever!**


	3. Runaway Heroes

**Update time! This one's dedicated to all my loyal reviewers, and especially I-Confuse-Everyone, who I annoy quite a lot with my insane ramblings about how no one reviews... Please R&R! please!**

**Btw, if you lot like this, check out I-Confuse-Everyone's stuff, it's really wonderful and if you pester her a lot, she updates really quickly, so pester away! Hehehe...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline and my own characters . I am a nobody. However I am working on that..., seriously, how cool would it be to own Doctor Who?**

**Xxxxx xxxxx xxxxxx**

The Doctor ran to his daughter's side and grabbed hold of her hand. His eyes were wide and desperate as they searched her face rapidly.

'Taken?' he asked, urgency clear in his voice. 'Who by?' Hope shook her head, the shock of seeing her sister taken before her robbing her of her speech. Tears were glistening in her eyes, and she just shook her head, hair flying around her like mist. The Doctor cursed in a language Hope didn't know, and he ran, leaving Hope standing in the middle of the hall. Jack followed closely on his heels. Maybe...maybe there was still a chance they were outside somewhere.

Her support gone, Hope sank to the floor. She looked up as a figure knelt beside her. Rose pressed a hand to her daughter's cheek, calming her.

'Hope. Hope, did you see who took her? We need to know who took her.' Rose's voice sounded strained, and Hope let out a shaky breath. She opened her mouth, and closed it a few times, still unable to find her voice. Then she cleared her throat.

'They...' her voice broke and she swallowed thickly. 'It... oh I don't know!' she cried and pulled in a sharp uneven draw of air. 'There wasn't any shape. It, whatever _it_ was, was just a shadow. Just a shadow. It surrounded her, and when it cleared she wasn't there anymore. It's like she just vanished.'

Rose let her hand fall as she gazed at Hope, her brow wrinkled in a slight frown. She opened her mouth to reply to the strange tale, but before she could even begin to question, she was halted as the Doctor and Jack walked slowly back into the hall. Rose stumbled to her feet, eyes fixed upon him, hoping against everything that somehow what Hope had seen was wrong. But the Doctor just gazed straight back, his expression grave, eyes desolate.

'Oh God'. Rose choked. Her hands covered her face, and she let out a dry sob. 'Oh Erin. My baby.' The Doctor's warm arms wrapped around her, sought to comfort her as her worst nightmare, as every parent's worst nightmare, came true. Her precious child was missing, and the hall fell silent as the onlookers shared in their grief.

Xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxxx

Hope found herself wandering away in a daze, escaping the suffocating press of indescribable fear and grief. As she walked, she heard her father speak out in the distance, quieting the crowd of people offering their help. She knew he was trying to formulate a plan, but she also knew, though she didn't know how, that however hard he might try, he would never find Erin.

Ever since she was young, Hope had been able to tell things, predict thinks. It was more to do with feelings and intuition than images and actually seeing what was to happen, but one thing was for certain. She was never wrong. Oh, there were many, many times she wished she was, like the time she had known the plane her grandmother was about to board would never make it's destination. They'd persuaded Jackie to stay behind, but Hope still desperately wished she would be wrong. But the plane had taken off, and she had been right. It had crashed in the middle of the Atlantic ocean, killing everyone on board.

No one had questioned her since.

Now, more than ever, Hope wished she could be wrong, but she knew without a doubt that no matter what plan of rescue her father could come up with, he would never find Erin.

Tears welled in her eyes again, and fell unchecked down her cheeks as she walked. The truth hit her and the impact left her unable to breathe. Erin was gone. Her beautiful innocent baby sister had been taken and there was nothing, **_nothing_** she could do. It felt like a knife had been driven into her stomach, and her body heaved as sobs wracked her body.

A terrible noise escaped her lips, and Hope wrapped her arms around her stomach as she cried.

But wait. A thought, tiny and just a little crazy, entered her head. Hope seized it, and her sobs eased. It was certain to her that the Doctor wouldn't find Erin. She knew this. But what about her?

At this, Hope waited, slightly tense, but there was nothing; no foreboding, no definite feeling that she wouldn't succeed, nothing. And she let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

Right. So. The Doctor, a 900 year old Time Lord with nearly all the knowledge of the universe couldn't save her sister. But she could? Of course, _that_ made _so_ much sense! She was barely 18!

'Right then.' Hope muttered under her breath. She squared her shoulders, then set off again, towards the place she had been unconsciously heading towards anyway. As she neared the blue box of the TARDIS, a voice made her stop, and turn.

'Hope? Where are you going?' Hope waited for Lucien to catch up, then she spoke.

'To get Erin.' Her voice was calm. Calmer than she actually felt anyway. Lucien frowned, then his expression changed and grew incredulous as his eyes flicked from her to the TARDIS and he put it all together. He gestured towards the TARDIS.

'In that?' Hope nodded, and he raised his eyebrows. 'Your dad's gonna be pissed.' Hope nodded again, then hesitated.

'You don't seem too surprised.' Lucien grinned, albeit slightly less brightly than normal.

'I know you too well.' He stated. 'I knew you wouldn't just sit back and do nothing while the rest of them tried to get her back.' Then his grin faded, and his gaze sharpened as he cocked his head slightly. 'You've sensed something, haven't you?' Hope sighed, then turned back to the TARDIS.

'Yes, I did.' She pulled her key off the chain around her neck and opened the door. Pausing slightly in the doorway, she looked over her shoulder. 'You coming?' Lucien didn't even hesitate, and the door closed with a quiet thud behind him.

**xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxx**

**There you go my dears! Please please please can you review? It doesn't take very long, and it makes me feel happy. Please? Please please please please please!**


	4. Controls

**Update time again. This would've been up yesterday, but _someone_ cough I-Confuse-Everyone cough distracted me. Blame her, if you must. For it was al her fault. Poke her! POKE HER! Then check out her wonderful stories :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline and my own characters . I am a nobody. However I am working on that..., seriously, how cool would it be to own Doctor Who?**

**Xxxxx xxxxx xxxxxx**

It didn't take the Doctor long to realise that Hope was nowhere to be found, along with Lucien. And because the Doctor was a _very_ clever person, it also didn't take him very long to realise what else was missing. Now you have to understand, he was trying to be calm. He was trying oh so very hard. But to be calm when your half Gallifreyan daughter has stolen a Time Travelling machine to go in search of her kidnapped sister is a very _very_ hard thing to do.

Which is why at that particular moment, the Doctor was noticeably and specifically un-calm. To put it mildly. And Rose, unfortunately was bearing the worst of it as she ducked another thrown vase. Rose watched, eyes wide, as the man she loved displayed a side she had never seen before. She watched as he stalked back and forth, spewing a foul language both the TARDIS translator and Bad Wolf refused to translate. And she watched as his anger escalated to a level she had never known he had in him.

She stepped forward, hesitating as another un-translated tirade sprang from him. Jack stepped forward, and put a hand on her shoulder, but she took it off, and looked at him.

'I've got to do something. Someone's got to try and calm him down. We need him to find Erin and Hope and Lucien.' At the mention of his son, Jack stepped back, and nodded, although his face was clearly concerned as he watched her approach the exceptionally angry man in front of them. Rose cleared her throat as she walked forward, but the Doctor paid no attention, as if he couldn't see anyone else there.

'Doctor?' Again, no response. She spoke a bit louder, and this time he stopped, breathing heavily, his back to them. Taking this as a good sign, as a sign he had clamed down slightly, Rose moved forward and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. But his response to that soft touch was anything but calm. He spun round, and caught Rose's wrist in a sharp grip. Rose looked up and gasped at the strange, feral look in the Doctor's eyes, and she stepped back.

Or tried to. As her foot moved, the Doctor let out an unfamiliar growl and his hand came flying up, clenched in a fist. It happened too fast for Rose to react. One moment she was standing, staring into the foreign expression on his face, the next her face exploded with pain, and she was sprawled at Jack's feet. She touched her cheek gently and winced, then looked up, her eyes wide and fearful, into the face of her Doctor.

He was staring at her with an expression of unbridled horror. Rose felt warm arms wrap around her from behind and slowly life her to feet, and not once did her gaze break from his. He raised a hand and took a step forward. Rose took a step back, unable to stop her self.

'Rose...' his voice broke on the single word, but Rose stopped him.

'Don't you come near me.' She whispered. 'Don't you dare.' And she turned and fled, missing the heartbroken expression on his face as he watched her run.

When he was sure she was out of hearing range, Jack exploded, advancing on the Doctor, his expression thunderous.

'Are you going to explain _that_ to me, or am I just going to hit you right now.' He warned, his voice low and very dangerous. The Doctor looked up from looking at his hand, and Jack stopped dead at the expression in his eyes.

'I didn't...i would never.' He stopped, and took a deep breath. 'You know I would never hurt her.' His voice was begging, but Jack was sceptical.

'So you wanna explain this little episode to me then? Cos I'm _really_ not getting it!'

'I...can't. It's like I couldn't control myself. Which is impossible because Time Lords are not susceptible to mind control. The only beings with the power to do that are...' He trailed off, and a slow, dawning expression lightened his face and his eyes widened. Jack glanced around, trying to see what had stopped the Doctor, but saw nothing.

'What.' He asked, his anger not gone, but confusion took precedent. The Doctor looked at him.

'The only beings with the power to exert mind control influence over Gallifrayens are the Wraithir.' It took only a moment for Jack to catch on, and he slowly shook his head disbelievingly.

'You don't think...' The Doctor nodded, his expression grim.

'They took her. The Wraithir took Erin.'

Xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx

The moment Hope had stepped into the TARDIS, the a warm glow surrounded her mind, and she felt the TARDIS' presence. From there it had been easy. With instructions ringing in her head, Hope had gotten the TARDIS back in complete working order, even fixing the Chameleon Circuit, so to people outside, there was just one extra tree. Lucien had watched her do all of his with a strange expression, and when Hope finally finished, he asked the question which was nagging at his mind.

'How do you know to do all of this?' he asked. Hope clamped a hand over her mouth, looking a bit sheepish.

'Oops. I meant to tell you. It kinda slipped my mind. I can talk to the TARDIS.' At this, Lucien's mouth fell open, and Hope looked very confused.

'That is so strange. I could tell you, but I couldn't tell Dad earlier. I wanted to, but for some reason I just couldn't say it.' Lucien cleared his throat and looked around.

'So. You can talk to the TARDIS. I take it this is not something your dad can do?' Hope shook her head. 'And you didn't tell him?' Hope frowned.

'No, I _couldn't _tell him. Literally, couldn't. I opened my mouth to say it, and something was stopping the words coming out. And it felt wrong.'

'And you didn't tell him _that_?' Lucien sighed. 'Well, maybe it's got something to do with whatever or whoever took Erin.' Hope's face darkened at the reminder of why they were even standing in the TARDIS.

'Speaking of which, do you even know where we're going?' Hope gave a small half-smile.

'That's the good thing about being able to talk to the TARDIS. She saw who took Erin from seeing my memory. She knows who took her, and what's better, she knows how to get there. I've already set the co-ordinates.'

And with that, the TARDIS' central column sprang into life, and Lucien gripped the railing.

'Well, no backing out now.'

Xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx

At that precise moment, Rose's head snapped up, her face tearstained, but her expression keen and full of concentration. Her eyes were glowing golden, and her head was cocked to one side, as if listening intently to something. After a few seconds, Bad Wolf raised a hand and the same golden glow surrounded Rose's entire body, but just as she began to fade, the door slammed open, and the Doctor stood there, expression full of fear.

'Rose! Don't!' But Bad Wolf just smiled. With a slight flick of her wrist, he was thrown back hard against the wall, and he slumped to the ground, unconscious. And Rose vanished in a shower of golden rain.

Xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxx

Hope looked up from the TARDIS control, and stopped. She backed away slowly as the golden haze grew brighter, more defined. Even as she grabbed Lucien's hand and took another step back, she began to register what she was seeing, and a deeper fear took hold of her. The glow began to fade, and Hope stumbled back against the railing, pulling Lucien with her.

'Shit!' she uttered. And Rose Tyler took a step forward, her expression dangerous.

' 'Shit' indeed.'

Xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry bout the language! I just needed something to convey the situation :D Hope you liked! And I hope I'm getting a certain amount of mystery going...like why would the Wraithir want to control the Doctor? And why couldn't Hope tell him about the TARDIS?**

**Please please please review! I will love you forever and ever and give you cookies!**


	5. Misleading Hope

**Update time again. Sorry bout not updating yesterday! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline and my own characters . I am a nobody. However I am working on that..., seriously, how cool would it be to own Doctor Who?**

**Xxxxx xxxxx xxxxxx**

'Mum. Just listen. Just...just listen, for one second!' Hope begged as Rose stepped ever closer. But her mother wasn't letting her off the hook that easily. She looked her daughter in the eye, and held her gaze until Hope looked down uneasily. Only then did Rose speak.

'Do you have _any_ idea of how much worry you have put not only me and your father through, but Jack and Lily as well? _DO YOU?' _Hope shook her head, eyes still locked on the floor, and Lucien followed her lead, fixing his eyes on the metal grating floor.

'Your little sister has just been kidnapped, and so, what? You decide to go and play hero? You run off in a little fit of teenage nobility at the worst time possible. Did you even _think _of the consequences? Did you even think at all? Just what in the name of Gallifrey do you think you're doing?' A single tear slid down Rose's cheek, and she closed her eyes for a second. When she looked back up, her voice was calmer.

'Please, at least tell me you're both ok?' Hope nodded, her face flooded with misery, not trusting her voice just yet. Lucien spoke for them both.

'Rose, we did this for a reason, not just because we felt like trying to be heroes.' Rose switched her attention from her daughter to her godson, and gestured to him to carry on.

'Hope sensed this. She knew the Doctor would never find Erin, but that she could.' He glanced over to the silent girl next to him, and sent her an apologetic look. She nodded slightly.

'She can speak to the TARDIS'.

Rose's eyes snapped back to Hope, her expression shocked. Slowly, Hope's face raised to meet her mother's stunned gaze, and she smiled weakly.

'Surprise?' Rose seemed too shocked speak. It took her several moments to force her voice to work.

'Talk to the TARDIS? How long have you been able to do that?'

'Since this morning. When I went in for my lesson.' Rose raised her eyebrows, and placed her hands on her hips.

'And you didn't even think to tell me or your father?' Hope raised her hand, and shook her head.

'That's the weird thing. I couldn't tell dad. Literally. Like there was something stopping me.' She said, her face taking on an earnest expression as she sought to placate her mother, but Rose just gave her another incredulous look.

'And you didn't think to tell us _that_?' she exclaimed. At Hope's shake of her head, Rose gave an exasperated sigh. 'Did you not even think that this could be something dangerous? That something could be affecting you? It's never been possible to communicate directly with the TARDIS. With any TARDIS!' Hope grew slightly impatient with her mother's scolding tone.

'Yeah, well there's never been a child born from a Gallifreyan and Bad Wolf!' she snapped, halting Rose mid-rebuke. Rose looked thoughtful for a moment, then to Hope's surprise, she nodded,

'True.' Then she gave another sigh, and looked around. 'So, now I'm here, I would like to know where exactly we're going. And how exactly you know where to go.'

Xxxxxx xxxxxx

To have children was insanity. Complete and utter insanity. These two sentences were going around and around in the Doctor's head as he tried hard to figure a way to fix everything that had suddenly gone wrong. Both his children were missing, and now Rose had gone as well. All in all, this had not been a particularly good day.

And his head hurt. He rubbed the small bump from where his head had collided with the hard wall outside their bedroom when Bad Wolf had taken a dislike to him. Not that he blamed her to be honest. He had hit her. Deep down inside him something had broken when his fist had connected with her face.

He had been turned into something he had sworn he would never become. It hadn't been his fault. He knew that, but it didn't change a thing. He had hit Rose, and he would never, _never_ forgive himself. He didn't deserve to be forgiven.

The Doctor shook himself out of his wandering thoughts, and put his mind firmly back onto the main problem, There would be time to dwell over what to do about that later. Right now, he had to focus on how to get them back. Or everything was lost anyway.

But he was interrupted quickly, as Jack entered the room in a way the Doctor hadn't seen in a long time. By teleport. The Doctor jumped a mile as the ex-Time Agent materialised in front of him, and Jack grinned. He had accepted his old friend's explanation of events earlier. From the looks of it, the Doctor was giving himself a hard enough time over something he had had no control over, and Jack patted his shoulder sympathetically, before getting back to the matter in hand.

'So, you know where these 'Wraithir' are?' The Doctor nodded wordlessly. And Jack raised an eyebrow. 'So, what are we waiting for?' The Doctor rose to his feet.

'I thought Lily told you to get rid of that ship years ago.' Jack grimaced.

'Yeah well. Needless to say when I said I had...I was lying.' The Doctor looked at him, his face expressionless, for a moment. Then quite suddenly, he was grinning.

'Well then! What are we waiting for indeed! Come on Jack! Another adventure!' Jack shook his head at the childish actions of his friend and, laughing softly, he followed him out of the room.

Xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx

Hope explained everything to Rose quickly, grateful that her mother had calmed down. It really was quite eerie to see your mother's eyes glow a brilliant gold when she was angry. Rose just let her talk, nodding occasionally as Hope explained how she had sensed that the Doctor couldn't find Erin, and how she knew that she could, and how the TARDIS had known where to go.

At this point, Rose's features at taken on a worried expression, and her eyes dulled slightly. Hope stopped talking, afraid to continue. Quietly, she asked what was wrong, and Rose met her daughter's gaze head on.

'Don't you think that might be it?' she asked. 'It all seems way too easy, the fact that suddenly you can talk to the TARDIS, and that Erin gets kidnapped and the TARDIS just happens to know where to go?' Rose paused, and looked around the familiar control room, a horrible thought beginning to take shape in her mind.

'I mean, you know for certain that it is the TARDIS talking in your head, do you?' Hope opened her mouth to protest, but stopped. She didn't. Of course she didn't. She had just instinctively trusted the warm female voice. Rose closed her eyes.

'It's a trap.' She whispered, and her thoughts raced, courtesy of Bad Wolf, to the only species she knew of this kind of deception, and her eyes welled with tears at the implications this knowledge bought, for her family, and for events which had taken places over the evening. But as she thought this, and she thought up apologies and flinched at the coldness in her voice when she had spoken to her love earlier, she was rudely and hurriedly snapped out of her musings.

A sharp judder tore through the TARDIS, pitching her passengers to the floor. With a harsh grating, and one more massive convulsion, it was silent. It was dark, and there was no noise. No moaning, or exclamations or questions for the unusual happenings. Just silence. Rose stumbled to her feet, swaying dizzily and feeling the warm damp of blood rushing down her face from the large gash about her eye.

There was no light at all. Rose staggered over to the only place she knew light may come from. Feeling her way past rails and tripping over small pieces of debris lying in her way, she made her way to the door. Without thought or care, her only worry for her soundless daughter and godson, Rose threw open the door, and with a quick glance over her shoulder, she looked out to see where they'd landed, then she froze.

Slowly, Rose raised her hands, as she looked straight down the considerable length of the Wraithir weapon pointed unquestionably at her heart.

Oh. No.

**Xxxxxx xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxxx **

**Cliff hanger! Yay! Please don't hate me! I'll give you cookies! throws cookies in a bid to distract readers, then runs in the other direction**


	6. Painful Distress

**Update time again. Sorry bout not updating yesterday! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline and my own characters. I am a nobody. However I am working on that..., seriously, how cool would it be to own Doctor Who?**

**Xxxxx xxxxx xxxxxx**

Rose kept her hands above her head as the strange being motioned for her to move out of the doorway of the TARDIS. She let the door close with a gentle thud, praying with all her heart that Hope and Lucien would be alright. She looked around as she was prodded to a halt a few metres away from the TARDIS. It really was such a different world entirely to Earth in everyway.

The native inhabitants, the Wraithir, were a gaseous race, similar in colour to that of a shadow cast up on the ground, and as such had little need for buildings or any indoor space. It was only when they decided to take a corporeal shape, like the one holding Rose at gun point, that they had any physical requirements. The land around her and as far as she could see was a deep blue, making it virtually impossible for any human eye to distinguish between land and Wraithir.

Rose could. But her eyesight was being boosted by Bad Wolf. But even with the added help, the swirling myriad of black and blue was making her feel nauseous. She closed her eyes momentarily, but was interrupted when a sharp object was thrust into her side. Her eyes snapped open, and she looked sideways to see the humanoid Wraithir gesturing roughly to its left. Rose let her gaze follow it's motions, and saw a small squat building.

Mumbling tartly under her breath and pushing away the gun which was again being jabbed into her side in annoyance, Rose followed another corporeal shape towards the building, glancing over her shoulder to the TARDIS as she was led away. She hoped and prayed that Hope had enough sense to look into the TARDIS computer screen to see what was outside before charging outside in search if her. If only she'd had that option!

With one last desperate look at the blue box, looking distinctly out of place in this strange world, Rose was pushed through the small door and into the building.

Xxxxxx

Rose gasped as the straps tightened around her wrist. They were now so tight she could feel the blood struggling to pass through her veins. Desperately, she tried to call on Bad Wolf, but it managed only a slight response, before falling back into the depths of her mind. Nearly all of its energy had been taken up transporting her to Hope, and it would take some time before it had enough to protect Rose again.

For the first time in 18 years, Rose was scared. She hadn't had to be for so long, and the feeling was strange and foreign and so much the worse for it. Trying not to show her fear, Rose lifted her chin slightly, and surveyed the tall humanoid shape one of the Wraithir had adopted. From its posture and height, Rose gathered this to be the one in charge (all the others had taken on smaller shapes), and she kept her gaze on it as it drifted closer. She was startled when it spoke.

'You are Rose Tyler' Rose flinched at the harsh noise that the words were spoken with, but she didn't answer. But then, it wasn't a question.

'You have not come alone. You bring the child. The child we must have.' Rose glared at the Wraithir, her eyes radiating fury as she realised what it meant, but instead of answering the question, she raised her head, and asked a question of her own.

'Where is my daughter?'. Her voice was cold, and calm, betraying none of the fear she felt, both for herself and her children and the grave situation they found themselves in. The Wraithir glanced over to it's left, and nodded. A door opened, and a child was pushed roughly into the room.

'Erin!' Rose cried, pulling sharply against her restraints, but she achieved nothing except to make her wrists ache fiercely. The girl ran over to her, eyes wide and terrified, tears streaming down her face.

'Mummy!' she sobbed, and pulled at her arm. 'Mummy I'm scared!' Rose made 'shushing' noises, trying to calm her down.

'It's ok sweetie.' She said urgently. 'Mummy's here. It's ok, I promise.' A cold, grating sound echoed from the lead Wraithir, a noise Rose assumed to be a laugh, and it drifted closer still to Rose, so close she could feel the coldness of the vapour that the creature was made of reaching out to touch her skin. She tried not to flinch away, but instead stared defiantly back, and the Wraithir laughed again. It made another gesture, and a different being moved forward, snatching hold of Erin's arm and pulling her away. Erin cried out in fear.

'Stop it! Leave her alone right now!' Rose screamed, pulling again vainly at her restraints. Another gesture, and the Wraithir stopped, holding Erin still. The leader moved a little closer, and Rose turned her head to the side, trying not to shiver at the unnatural feel of the Wraithir haze creeping over her exposed skin.

'You give us child. The one we want, the one we cannot reach. We give you this one.' Rose's incredulous face snapped back to face it and she almost laughed in disbelief.

'I am not going to give you my daughter!' she exclaimed. 'If you want her so badly go and get her yourself!' She knew full well that there was no way they could get to Hope inside the TARDIS, and she was proven right when the Wraithir shook it's head.

'Not possible. Give us child.' It's harsh rasping voice had taken on a more dangerous tone, and it stretched out a long finger to her stomach. Before Rose knew what was happening, a unbelievable pain shot through her, radiating outwards from the point of the Wraithir's touch, and before she could stop herself, Rose screamed. It seemed like a lifetime before the agony faded, and Rose was left hanging against her restraints, gasping and shivering as the aftershocks rippled through her.

Again and again, the Wraithir demanded Rose deliver Hope to them. Again and again Rose refused, and again and again the blinding pain swept through her, making her scream, although she tried desperately hard not to. Then suddenly it stopped, and Rose was crying, her body on fire and she felt blood rushing from the cut above her eye.

Gradually, she became aware of a high-pitched crying, and Rose looked up. Her expression fell further as she took in the sight of Erin sobbing and struggling desperately against her captor, trying to get to her mother, begging them to stop hurting her. Tears trickled down Rose's face and she tried to speak, but her voice came out in a quiet rasp. Clearing her throat painfully, Rose called out to her.

'Erin! Stop!' Erin quieted at the sound of her mother's voice, but tears were still flooding her face, and her face was alive with fear. And there was nothing Rose could do. She lay still on the strange bed-like contraption and prayed for Bad Wolf to hurry up. She wasn't sure she could do this much longer.

Xxxxxx Xxxxxx Xxxxxx Xxxxxx xxxxx

As Hope gradually regained consciousness, the TARDIS lights flickered on, one by on, and she moaned. The lights hurt her eyes, and her head was aching slightly. Raising herself slowly to her feet, her hand came up to feel the slight bump on her forehead, and they came away sticky with blood. Sticky. Hope frowned. How long had she been unconscious?

Another moan drew her attention. Lucien pushed himself up gently, holding his left wrist and grimacing. Hope hurried over, ignoring the throb of her head as she did. Helping him stand, she looked around the TARDIS control room in shocked misery. It was a complete mess. A smashed glass-like substance lay scattered across the floor like a glittering carpet, the railings had splintered and parts of the metal grating had come away, leaving aching holes in the floor.

It was only once she had taken this in that she realised there was one thing missing.

'Where's Mum?' she wondered aloud. Lucien shrugged his shoulders, wincing slightly as his wrist jarred.

'I don't know. How long have we been unconscious?' It was Hope's turn to shake her head.

'I don't know either.' Making sure Lucien was ok, Hope moved over to the control. After pushing a pile of debris off the console, she pulled the computer screen out from the main pillar, and pressed the activation button, praying it was still working. The screen flared a brilliant white for a second, then it faded, leaving a dark picture. The only way Hope knew it was working was because of the swirling black mist outside, barely distinguishable from the background of deep blue ground and the gentle rising slopes.

Hope knew instinctively where they were. She recognised the dark shadows as they danced and spun outside. She also knew that something was wrong, and that she shouldn't, _mustn't_, go outside. But how could she not, when the warm, female voice inside her mind told her that her mother had been taken, that even now she, the TARDIS, could feel the pain of Rose Tyler and the desperation that she felt. Distressed, Hope gripped one of the unbroken railings.

How could she not try to help?

Her mother had told her not to trust the voice. But she couldn't not believe it. Not when it claimed her mother and sister were in danger. But should she go outside? Should she go when every other part of her was screaming at her not to? The voice inside her head was getting louder, more insistent. Hope glanced at the door, and then to Lucien, and back again. She mustn't! but even as she thought this, Hope took a step towards the door.

How could she not?

**Xxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

**There you go! Lovely lovely update! And again...i'm pleading. Please don't hurt me?**


	7. Injuries and Anticipation

**Right. I have bought cookies as an apology for not updating for 3 days. I am so sorry! I've been very busy at work...so please don't hurt me!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline and my own characters. I am a nobody. However I am working on that..., seriously, how cool would it be to own Doctor Who? **

**Xxxxx xxxxx Xxxxxx**

It was harder than the Doctor thought it would be to find the Shadow World, the home planet where he believed Hope and Erin to be. What had become of Rose, he didn't know, but at the moment he had no time to think about that. He knew she could protect herself. But Hope and Erin couldn't. And they were the one's who needed him right now.

And so here he was, sitting beside Jack in the ship that had housed Rose all those years ago when she had been pregnant with Hope and hiding away from Torchwood. It was, strangely enough considering Jack was supposed to have gotten rid of it, in very good shape – clean and in perfect condition to fly. If he didn't know that Lily had kept tabs on her husband for the past 18 years, the Doctor would never have believed that this would be the ships first flight since Lucien had been born.

But the computer was refusing to accept any data from the Doctor concerning co-ordinates to any planet, let alone the planet where he was sure his children were. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that the ship was in fact sulking. Anywhere Jack went, doors slammed shut on him, or close to him, and it was rejecting any order either man made. It was rather a miracle that nothing had been damaged so far...well, except from Jack's pride.

If it carried on like this, then the Doctor was going to have to resort to something very disturbing. Very _very_ disturbing. He so hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Xxxxxxxx Xxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Hope took another step forward to wards the door of the TARDIS. There was a strange, almost fearful expression on her face, as though she couldn't control her actions, and it was only when Lucien tapped her gently on the shoulder that she snapped out of her trance-like state. She looked at her best friend, and let out a half sob, the indecision and unquestionable torment going on inside her head tearing her apart.

Lucien didn't hesitate. He drew her to him and enclosed her in his arms. Releasing another sob, she buried her head in his shoulder, and he tightened his hold on her. There was so much noise and confusion in her head. The voice she had once-believed was the TARDIS had grown to an incomprehensible shriek, no longer warm and feminine, but alien and cold, demanding that she step outside, planting horrific pictures of the Wraithir, and her mother writhing in pain, her face frozen in a silent scream.

Hope let out another deep sob, but the decision was made in her mind. And then it was quiet, she was left alone to her own thoughts. It was silent, but there was a lingering feel of conquest and coldness in her head that made her tremble. One last tear slid slowly down her cheek, and as she looked up in Lucien's face, he saw the resolution and determination to save her family.

'Lucien...' Hope whispered as she stared into his face, willing him to understand. He knew there was an unknown threat outside the safety of the TARDIS. But as he looked into her face, he knew that there was nothing he could do to stop her from walking out of the door. And he also knew he would do the same.

'You have to stay here. In here.' Hope said gently, softly tracing a finger down his cheek. A slight blush stained her cheeks and she looked down. 'I won't let anything happen to you. I _can't_ lose you.' Her voice was barely audible, but he heard, and he understood, although he didn't like it. Lucien slipped a finger under Hope's chin and forced her head up to look at him.

'I do understand. I know you have to do something.' He smiled wryly. 'And I also know that you can do things I can't. It doesn't mean I like it, but I'll stay.' Hope felt time slow as she looked up into Lucien's eyes, and she felt herself being pulled in, closer and closer. Lucien's eyes fluttered closed. But Hope pulled away, distancing herself from Lucien, turning her back on him, refusing to see the look of confusion and hurt displayed openly on his face.

'I'm gonna...' she pointed towards the door, closing her eyes briefly against the dense silence that had swept across the control room. Hope took a deep breath and opened the door, quickly closing it behind her. As she did so, she heard Lucien's voice whisper.

'Be safe.' And it nearly broke her heart.

Xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Rose was falling. All around her was gold, and she was falling, arms open, eyes closed, peaceful. A warm presence blanketed her, and a familiar beloved voice spoke to her, shaking her from her calmness.

'Rose. Treasured one. Beloved. Stay here. Stay. We are dying. There is nothing I can do but keep us alive for a short time, keep our body working. But I must be in control of us.'

'How bad is it?' Rose asked quietly.

'We have suffered greatly. I tried to keep most of the pain away. The weapon, it has crushed our ribs, causing severe internal bleeding. I cannot stop it.' Rose grimaced, her thoughts turning to the Doctor, willing him to be there.

She could feel the slightly more powerful Bad Wolf taking control of her body, and she fell again. Fell back into the depths of her mind where there was no pain and fear, only memories of the happier times, when she had thought no harm would ever come to her family. As she dropped into the recesses of her mind, she called out to the other part of her.

'Take care of Erin. Don't let her know how bad it is.'

Xxxxx xxxxx Xxxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

The Doctor sat straight in his chair, staring pointedly at the computer screen as he gave it a sound talking to.

'Now. Once more, ok? If you do what I ask, I promise that Jack will take better care of you! In fact, _I'll_ take care of you!' The ship shuddered, and the Doctor hurriedly backtracked. 'Ok, Jack will take care of you. And he'll fly you more! No need to worry about Lily.' At the mention of Jack's wife, the ship gave another shudder, and the Doctor patted it in understanding, a solemn look on his face.

'I know. I know.' He murmured. Then he clapped his hands together animated once more. 'Do we have a deal?' He sat, an expectant look on his face, and after a couple of seconds, the ship gave a sigh, and the co-ordinates to the home planet of the Wraithir – The Shadow World – flashed up. The Doctor let out a yell of delight, that had Jack come running.

'What! What's happened!' the Doctor looked up smugly, and gestured to the computer screen. Jack's astonished gaze flicked from the screen to the Doctor's self-satisfied grin, and back again.

'How...?' he muttered, then shook his head as the Doctor opened his mouth to boast. 'I don't want to know! Let's just get going shall we?' The Doctor's face fell for a moment, but then he was as animated as before, and he clapped his hands together.

'Off we go!' And he pressed the big red button in the middle of the controls. Jack just looked at him, a bemused expression on his face, before turning and walked back the way he had come, muttering about crazy Time Lords and stubborn female ships under his breath.

**Xxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

**Not really an action packed chapter I know, but the next one will be, and this one is more for development. At least I got every character in it! Cept Erin...hmm. **

**Hope you liked! Please please please press that little button below in the left corner! You know you want to cos it makes me happy and gives cookies. Chocolate chip ones!**

**Please? **


	8. All Hell

**Update! Again! Yay! Love me! Love me!**

**I am calling Bad Wolf a 'she' because it is Rose Tyler, ok? If you don't like it well...meh!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline and my own characters. I am a nobody. However I am working on that..., seriously, how cool would it be to own Doctor Who? **

**Xxxxx xxxxx Xxxxxx**

Erin was watching, patiently for a child of five. Watching and waiting for and sign that her mummy was going to wake up. They had been thrown into the strange room ages and ages ago, and her mummy hadn't moved. She hadn't moved since the horrid men had stopped making her scream, and Erin was scared. She had tried to go to her, to crawl to her and comfort her, to make her better, but there was funny coloured see-through wall between them, and it had made her fingers sting when she had touched it.

So she sat, centimetres away from the wall, staring through it to her mummy, watching and waiting for her to wake up. Because she would wake up. She would. She would!

Xxxxx

Bad Wolf opened one eye carefully. She had shut away as much of the pain as it could, the remnants were still agony, but it was bearable. To Bad Wolf anyway. As soon as the body of Rose Tyler shifted however, there was a small scream.

'Mummy!' Erin was crying, and Bad Wolf felt a feeling of compassion and a longing to protect this small child. She shifted again, wincing as the pain ripped through their body. Ignoring it best as possible, Bad Wolf gingerly moved over to the glimmering barrier separating her from Rose's child. Remembering Rose's last words before she sank into the back of her mind, Bad Wolf spoke.

'Erin, shush, sweetie, it's ok. I'm alright.' Erin quieted slightly at the sight of her mother moving and her reassurances. There was also a familiar and comforting golden glow to her eyes, and Erin sat still, her deep blue eyes watching her mother's every move. But she made a slight whimpering noise when the excitement of her mother being awake again faded, and she remembered the strange creatures and the creepy uncomfortable room.

'What are they mummy?' she whispered, fear staining her voice. 'Why did they hurt you? I tried to make them stop but they wouldn't!' Erin's face bore a pleading expression, begging Rose to make it better.

'I want to go home!' Bad Wolf felt Rose listening, and she felt overwhelmed by the emotions pouring from her. Guilt overrode everything else. Guilt that she had let someone take her daughter. Guilt that Erin had had to see what the Wraithir had done to her. Guilt that there was nothing she could do. She couldn't even talk to her, but had to rely on Bad Wolf to calm her and reassure her. Bad Wolf could feel her wishing and praying and hoping that Erin wouldn't have to watch her mother die.

Xxxxxx Xxxxxx Xxxxxx

As soon as Hope stepped outside, the Wraithir had surrounded her. They filled her vision, a swirling black haze, dancing and forever shifting. Her fear rose in her throat, but she pushed it firmly back down, and lifted her chin, putting on a brave face, trying to think what her mother would do, what her father would do. Hell, even what Jack would do! She stood for several minutes, silent and still, waiting. Waiting for her to think of something, or for them to _do_ something. She wasn't quite sure which.

But her waiting was soon over as the twisting shapes of the Wraithir parted, revealing much more solid looking figures that were drifting closer to her. They formed a triangular formation, but the being at the head of the group was taller, more intimidating. Hope clasped her trembling hands together, and raised her head so she could look into the leader's face.

'I want...' Hope stopped and cleared her throat, taking a moment to calm her shaking voice. When she resumed speaking, her voice was clear and strong. 'I _demand_ you give my mother and my sister back to me!' The leader cocked it's head at her, and an evil, cold grating laugh echoed back at her.

'They of no use. Only you.' Hope was confused.

'Not me. You took my sister. I _saw_ you! If you want me why didn't you just take me then?'

'You protected. First child Bad Wolf and Time Lord. Protection.' Hearing these words, a slight tingle of confidence grew within her. Surely if she was protected, then they wouldn't do anything to her? But her confidence was slashed at the being's next words.

'You come here willingly. You not leave until we say.' Hope went to laugh, but fear erupted when she found she couldn't. She couldn't move, and could barely speak. Fear shone through her eyes as she realised she had walked straight into their trap. The Wraithir leader laughed mockingly at her struggles.

'You no so protected here. Air around stops.' It stepped closer to her, and Hope had no choice but to look straight into it's swirling black eyes. She felt herself getting light headed and dizzy, and from somewhere in the distance she heard the being speak again.

'You help us. We gain protection.' A spike of alarm shot through her, but she barely felt it, her senses dimming, becoming muted. Her heartbeat was slowing.

She was losing.

Xxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Lucien watched through the monitor, desperation gripping him as he watched Hope succumb to the Wraithir mind control. He took a startled step back, momentarily surprised when something flashed onto the monitor. Writing. He bent closer, eyes screwed up as he struggled to read the tiny print. But his expression grew incredulous as he read, and soon it turned to excitement. Letting out a yell of delight, he ducked down and tore off one of the panels covering part of the TARDIS wiring.

Pausing a moment, and saying a quiet apology to the Doctor, Lucien reached in, and cut one of the wires carefully, thanking his mother under his breath for buying him his penknife for Christmas. He pulled and grinned in relief as a long length of wire was pulled from it's coil around the base pillar of the TARDIS. He ran to the door, then paused.

'On my signal?' he said, looking up at the pillar. He felt the TARDIS thrum a response, and then before he could back out, Lucien pulled open the door and stepped out, making sure to keep the door open. The sight that met him made him pause momentarily. But not for long. He was kicked back into action as the Wraithir began to drift towards him. Stumbling back slightly, he turned his head and yelled back into the TARDIS.

'NOW!' The response was immediate. There was a surge, and a burst of a silver /grey energy poured out. The Wraithir screamed and shrieked in agony, as everywhere where the energy touched burnt, as though it was scorching something solid.

The Wraithir scattered, and Lucien yelled in delight. The yell died in his throat though as the energy spluttered and fell to a trickle. He looked back up, and his breath caught , his eyes opening wide. He took another step back, but was unable to take any more before the Wraithir leader raised the weapon it had threatened Rose with before and fired.

The shot hit him squarely in the chest, and as he fell solidly against the TARDIS, he heard Hope scream. It had worked. His plan had worked. Hope was free of the control. The pain flared in his chest, then a different sort of blackness invaded his vision, and he closed his eyes.

Xxxxxx Xxxxxx Xxxxxx

The Doctor rubbed his eyes in slight disbelief. He knew, of course, that Jack's beloved ship would try as hard as it could to get them to the Shadow World, but to actually get there, and so quickly, was amazing. He held on as Jack carefully negotiated the ship through the dense, inky upper atmosphere of the planet, their vision practically nil.

There was a dull thud as it the ship landed, and the two men glanced at each other, slightly unsure of what was going to greet them. The Doctor picked up a weapon, grinning slightly as Jack picked up the biggest gun there. The American ex-Time Agent shrugged and grinned.

'Shall we?' he asked the Doctor, who smiled, and motioned with his arm.

'After you!'

'Why thank you!' Jack pressed the door release, and the pair waited in tense anticipation as the ramp lowered. They stepped down together, then stopped dead. No matter what they had expected it hadn't been this. Jack stared in horror as he watched his only child struck in the chest by a bolt of jagged energy. He screamed as Lucien fell with a thud against the TARDIS. He dropped the weapon and ran.

The Doctor in disbelief and horror as he watched Hope scream in agony and fear as Lucien was struck, and his eyes widened as a familiar golden glow began to shine from her eyes. He took a step back, as she raised her arms,.

Then all hell broke loose.

**Xxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

**Cliffie! YES! Hope you liked, and please don't hurt me. I haven't done that many...**

**Review! Please? Please review. I will love you forever!**

**Please? **


	9. Destruction

**Dedicated to I-Confuse-Everyone. I hope you love this. You are a wonderful beta!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline and my own characters. I am a nobody. However I am working on that..., seriously, how cool would it be to own Doctor Who? **

**Xxxxx xxxxx Xxxxxx**

The Shadow World was thrown into light. A golden radiance flew from Hope's fingertips and her eyes and her soul as the Bad Wolf in her took hold. Rage and an unbearable agony had filled her when Lucien had been struck by the Wraithir weapon, the scene lasting forever as he was thrown backwards into the door of the TARDIS.

She had felt the stirring of Bad Wolf. It was indescribable as this other part of her made itself and it's power known, and she embraced it, sharing it's feelings of hopelessness and guilt and distress as she watched the man she loved be killed before her eyes. But fury had overridden these less volatile emotions, at least for the time being, and Hope had felt the power flood through her.

She raised her arms, feeling the power stream from her, destroying those who had wronged her and those close to her in a burst of golden dust. The Wraithir fled before her, their screams filling the air as they and their kind were demolished, as the golden energy touched them and wiped them from existence. Hope raised her head to the sky and screamed in exhilaration. She closed her eyes, just letting the energy flow through her.

Then they snapped open again as Bad Wolf whispered to her. Her cold blue eyes, tinged with gold, focused on the Wraithir leader, who was standing in the midst of the chaos of the surging black shadows. There was an expression akin to anger on it's twisting face, and Hope's fury reached new heights.

_How dare it be angry? HOW DARE IT!_ It was hurting her, and her mother, and her innocent baby sister. It had killed her best friend, the man she loved, and it had threatened to do so much worse. And _IT_ was angry? Bringing her hands together, Hope concentrated, allowing Bad Wolf to direct her. A small ball of glowing golden light began to gather in her hands, becoming bigger and bigger as she poured more energy in.

Slowly, the Wraithir began to back away, fear replacing the anger as it faced it's demise. Suddenly Hope looked up, and it was frozen. Then the shifting ball of light was flying towards it. There was a burst of white brilliance and everything faded from view for a moment. When the world came back into view, Hope was breathing heavily, her eyes back to their original deep blue. She looked up, her gaze connecting with the astonished one of her father.

Then she fell to her knees, defeated with exhaustion.

Xxxxxx Xxxxxx Xxxxxx

The Doctor watched, eyes wide and expression shocked as he watched his daughter wipe out the entire assemblage of Wraithir. When the white light had faded, and his vision had returned, the Doctor was faced with nothing. Nothing. There was no sign of any swirling black or twisting shadows, only the deep blue of the earth, and the complete silence of the four humanoid figures, standing in statue stillness.

The Doctor walked slowly over to where Jack was kneeling, bending over his son, eyes dull and heavy.

'Jack...' he murmured. The man looked up at him, and the Doctor turned away, unable to bear the unassailable grief in his eyes. They were interrupted by a scream, and the sound of Hope stumbling to her feet. Ignoring her overwhelming exhaustion, Hope staggered over, dropping to her knees. She picked vainly at Lucien's shirt, slow tears falling from her eyes, staining the earth a deeper blue.

She mouthed wordlessly for a moment, then she turned pleading eyes to her father.

'Daddy. Daddy please, help him. I'm sorry I took the TARDIS, and I'm sorry about everything. Please daddy.' Hope's voice broke on the last word, and she let her head fall. Her hands opened and closed on Lucien's shirt, clutching at him, desperate for him to be there with her. The Doctor closed his eyes, trying to block out the terrible, heartbreaking sound as Hope wept, terrible sobs being forced from her body.

But he stopped suddenly. There. So quiet. But there. He bent down, crouching, face alert and vaguely hopeful. Hope ignored him, her face buried in Lucien's chest. Jack had stood and walked away, leaning desolately against the walls of the TARDIS. But it was there. Quiet. Underneath the sound of Hope crying. Carefully, he set the sonic screwdriver. Carefully he moved it forward and held it over Lucien's prone body.

Then he stood, and tucked it away neatly in his coat pocket. He watched, grinning madly as fingertips flicked, and a soft moan whispered through closed lips. He watched as, ever so slowly, Hope raised her head, tears still falling, and looked into the open eyes of Lucien, and he watched as she screamed, and threw herself down, wrapping her arms around him tightly, vowing never to let him go. He watched as Jack turned, eyes wide and disbelieving as he saw his son move, and speak and embrace Hope, and as he turned his questioning gaze to the Doctor, who was still grinning, quite madly.

'How...?' he uttered, voice quiet.

'Still a pulse. Sonic Screwdriver sent a pulse through his heart and got it started again.' Jack was silent, but his eyes brimmed with tears of pure relief, and it was then that the Doctor remembered Erin.

Xxxxx Xxxxxx xxxxx

Rose was struggling to breath. Even when she wasn't in control, when she hiding away in the back of her mind away from the pain and as far away from the memories of the Wraithir torture as she cold get, she could feel that her body was struggling. Bad Wolf was hiding it well from Erin, but every breath was getting harder. Breathing in raggedly, breathing out as slowly, as gently as possible, trying not to hurt her crushed ribs.

She was fading.

Erin could see something was wrong. The golden glow in her mother's eyes was getting dimmer, the flash of pain that had flittered across her face was now there permanently. With understanding beyond that of a normal five year old, Erin struggled not to cry, and she whispered to her mummy.

'Mummy, I love you.' Bad Wolf smiled, then reached back inside their mind to Rose. After a whisper, and the preparation for the pain that would hit her full force, they decided Rose would come back in control to say goodbye to her little girl. The golden light in her eyes faded, and Rose gasped, pain, utter and complete agony coming at her from al sides.

She smoothed out the grimace lines on her face with help from Bad Wolf, then she shifted slightly and faced Erin. A smile graced her lips, and a single tear fell from her eyes. Wishing she could only touch her youngest child once more, Rose reached out a hand and held it, shaking, a centimetre away from the shimmering wall.

'I love you too sweetheart. I will always love you. And I'm so sorry.' Another tear slid softly down her cheek, and Rose bit back another gasp as a fresh wave of pain rolled through her. Golden light was beginning to haze in on her vision, creeping in on her from all sides and that wonderful beloved voice was whispering in her ear once more.

'My wonderful human, so beautiful and brave. I'm so sorry it ends this way.' Rose gasped again, tears now flowing, and she smiled through her pain.

'Not sorry.' She managed. 'Never sorry. Thankyou so much.' Then the dividing, shimmering wall in the middle of the room faded, and Rose Tyler, Bad Wolf, mother, daughter, beloved of a Time Lord, closed her eyes, a smile on her pure face.

**Xxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

**backs away slowly and holds hands up please don't kill me?**


	10. Taken Away

**I am immensely sorry this took so long to update! A-level nerves and busyness. I'm sorry! Good news is I got into my university, so I've got to have this finished by mid-September :D**

**Short chapter, cos I don't have a lot of time. But I'll update asap. I finish work next week so I'll have more time :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline and my own characters. I am a nobody. However I am working on that..., seriously, how cool would it be to own Doctor Who? **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Doctor hurried from Jack and Lucien and Hope, now knowing they were all safe and well. Erin was somewhere, and he needed her back. Taking out his sonic screwdriver as he walked in one direction, he switched it to the setting where he could search for his baby daughter. There was a lock quickly, and he swung around until he was facing the direction Erin's life sign was emanating from.

He narrowed his eyes a little. There, in the distance, if he looked hard enough, was the faint outline to a small flat-building. That must be where she was. But as he walked, the quiet singular beeping from the screwdriver changed. It was sounding twice as fast, which meant there was more than one person in the building. And the only other person the Doctor could find this way using the screwdriver, apart from Hope, was Rose.

But there was a problem. The second beep was getting softer, fainter. And there was only one reason for that. The Doctor was shocked into a run. He ran faster than he had done in a long long time, stumbling and tripping over rises and bumps in the deep blue terrain of the Shadow World.

The building grew closer, ever so slowly. By the time he reached it, the second beep from the screwdriver had faded to practical nothingness. He flew through the door, skidding to halt as he looked around him. There was a bed-like contraption in the middle of the room. Taking a quick second to look it over, he was sickened to see traces of blood scattered across the metal. It had turned a dull brown, but there was no mistaking what it was.

And he had a fair idea as to who's the blood was.

He looked around quickly. Spotting a door in the far end of the small room, he approached it, slightly more cautiously than his reckless run from the TARDIS. As he got closer to the door, there was a faint noise, getting louder with every step. It took a moment for him to recognise what it was. Erin was crying.

He pushed the door open, and what he saw made his blood freeze. Lying slumped against the wall was Rose's still form, and huddled against her side was Erin, crying and weeping, begging her mother to wake up. Every now and then she would shake her mother's hand as if the slight movement could wake Rose. The Doctor's breath caught in his throat, and he stumbled slightly.

No. No no no. This couldn't be happening. Please. Oh God please. Not now. Not after everything they had been through.

He couldn't move. Every part of him was frozen in place as he watched his little girl crying desperately to bring her mother back. A quick glance down at the sonic screwdriver told him it was nearly over. Her heart had almost stopped completely. One beat every half a minute. One a minute. Two minutes.

He watched, helpless. If Bad Wolf was failing, there was nothing he could do. Suddenly, the second quiet beeping from the screwdriver alerted him. Something was wrong. Erin's heartbeat was slowing down. Her sobs were becoming quieter, her shaking movements to try and revive her mother were becoming fewer and less pronounced.

A horrific thought began to take form in his ever intelligent mind, and The Doctor began to tremble uncontrollably. Bad Wolf was failing. Bad Wolf was failing, and it was a vital part of Rose and Hope and Erin. The Wraithir weapon had done something, had made Bad Wolf susceptible to death, something which would never normally have happened. When Rose died much much later in the future, Bad Wolf would have just joined it's kin in her children.

But something was going wrong. And now, all of Bad Wolf was failing. Which meant that an integral part of his beloved Rose and children was failing, dying. And neither could function without the other.

A despairing cry was torn from his lips as the Doctor realised that everything that was important in his life was once again being ripped away from him. Erin's heartbeat was ever-slowing. A far off scream from outside told him Jack and Lucien had realised something was wrong with Hope. And all the Doctor could do was stand and watch and listen and his life fell apart. Again.

At the sound of his scream, Erin looked up slowly, not understanding why she was feeling so cold and tired.

'Daddy.' She murmured. The sound of his little girl's voice propelled his forward, and he stumbled across the small room. He dropped to his knees beside Erin, and her big tear filled eyes looked up at him.

'Mummy won't wake up.' She whispered, lacking the energy to male her voice louder. The Doctor smiled shakily at her, and he reached down and brushed a stray piece of hair from her face.

'You'll see mummy awake soon, I promise.' Erin smiled sleepily at her daddy. She snuggled into him, and closed her eyes. The Doctor closed his eyes briefly, and pressed a shaky kiss to her forehead. As he held her, the sound of running footsteps grew closer, and he lifted his head to see Jack run into the room, his face desperate, not understanding.

'Doctor, there's something wrong with...' he trailed off as he took in the scene before him. Rose was lying, unmoving. The Doctor was sat beside her, cradling his baby daughter as she followed her mummy away from him. And he was doing nothing but watch and wait. Despite the lack of understanding, Jack stared at him.

'Doctor. We need to get them back to the TARDIS. Why are you just sitting there?' The Time-Lord just looked at him as if he was speaking a foreign language, a broken man. Letting out a noise of exasperation and impatience, Jack strode over to him and pulled Erin away. The girl stirred, but didn't wake. The Doctor gave a roar of anger and Jack hurried away carrying Erin with him.

'Bring Rose.' He shouted over his shoulder, and with a strength he didn't know he had left in him, the Doctor lifted Rose's limp body from the floor. Gripping her tightly, he pressed a kiss to his love's lips, and began to follow Jack. It had happened again. Everything had been taken away from him for the innumerable time. But this time he had no strength to go on.

If Rose was dead, then so was he.

**Xxxxxx Xxxxxx Xxxxxx xxxxx**

**Gosh, that's a bit depressing isn't it? Cookie anyone?**


	11. Given Back?

**Wow. How long has it been since I've updated? A big thanks to all the people who've been prodding me to continue with the story, and I am really very sorry it's taken me so long! I hope you like it, and please review. Even though you probably hate me for taking so long!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline and my own characters. I am a nobody. However I am working on that..., seriously, how cool would it be to own Doctor Who? **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rose's body hung limply in his arms as he ran, desperate to catch the man who had taken his daughter. His dying daughter. Or daughters. Or family. The shadows snapped at his heels as he ran, but he paid them no heed, he only pushed himself harder, faster. The familiar blue box was getting closer, but there was no one around. He slowed his ferocious pace, and nudged the TARDIS door open with his shoulder.

Jack was knelt on the grating, next to the still forms of Hope and Erin. Beyond grief, he lay Rose beside his two baby girls, then sat back and rocked on his heels. A splash of something liquid dripped onto the grate. He was crying without realising it. He smiled grimly. It wasn't the first time he'd cried over Rose. And he was sure it wouldn't be the last. She had bought out the best and the worst in him, and right now, in that moment, he was at his lowest.

'Doctor?' a low voice broke into his clouded mind, and he looked up. Jack's outline was blurred. The Doctor passed a hand over his eyes, clearing the tears momentarily before looking up again at the ex-Time Agent. Jack looked away, unable to bear the unfathomable torment behind the Gallifreyan's eyes, and cleared his throat. When he looked back, there a determined steely glint in his expression.

'Think.' He urged him. 'Think. There must be something that can be done? If Bad Wolf is dying, what can we do?' The Doctor shook his head.

'Don't you think I've tried to think of something?' he bit out. 'This is my family dying here! Do you think I'd just accept that?' Jack flinched, but kept his hardened gaze on him.

'No, I don't. But I also don't think that you're thinking like yourself. You're letting you're emotions cloud you.' He smiled slightly bitterly. 'That is _not_ Time-Lordly. _Think!_ How was Bad Wolf made? Where did it come from? _How can it be saved?_'

Again, the Doctor shook his head.

'You know how Bad Wolf was created. You were there….although I suppose you might not remember it, after all you were dead.' A sudden movement behind Jack made the Doctor start, and he looked up into the teary eyes of Lucien. The boy looked startled, and a small smile tugged at the Doctor's mouth, in spite of the situation. Evidently this was something Jack hadn't told his son.

'Bad Wolf was created out of the Time Vortex. Rose looked into the Time Vortex to….' He trailed off, eyes widening. He looked up at Jack sharply. 'To get back to me. She looked into the Time Vortex. Bad Wolf is the Time Vortex.' Jack's forehead wrinkled as he tried to understand where the Doctor was coming from.

'Well, yes. I know that. What has that got to do with anything?' He looked up to where the Doctor had been moments ago, but by now he was up, darting around the control consol like so many mortal peril times before.

'If Bad Wolf was made form the Time Vortex, and if the Vortex is still running, which by all means it should be, there may be a chance that exposing Bad Wolf to it again will be enough to cure it…to take away whatever poison had gotten to it.' Jack jumped up, excitement written across his face.

'_Brilliant!_' He exclaimed, but his enthusiasm dimmed as a thought crossed his mind.

'Hang on. Doctor, when Rose looked into the Time Vortex, it nearly killed her. How would she survive it a second time?' The incessant movement stopped briefly, and the Doctor bowed his head, eyes closed. He took a deep breath before speaking.

'She may not. But what else is there? I have to try this Jack.' The two men just looked at each other for a moment. Then Jack burst into a manic grin so very similar to the Doctor's.

'Well then! What can I do to help?'

Xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Rose opened her eyes to blackness, or light. She wasn't entirely sure. Glancing round, she found she was floating. She frowned. This could not be good. Something like this only ever happened when she was in trouble. Or the Doctor had gotten her into trouble, which was more likely.

'Mum!' Rose's head snapped round, barely catching sight of flying blonde hair before was knocked to the floor. Or rather just knocked over. There didn't seem to be a floor. Rose let out a surprised 'Oooof!' as another lump jumped onto her, increasing the weight that wasn't weight on her stomach.

Recognising the faint whimpers emanating from the second lump, Rose reached out her hand and stroked it through dark hair. After several long minutes, or a few seconds, she wasn't quite sure, the mass on top of here shifted and Rose sat up. She looked down at her two daughters and smiled fondly.

'Where are we?' Hope murmured. Rose shook her head, blonde hair flowing from side to side.

'I don't know sweetie. I wish I did though.' Hope looked from side to side, eyes wide, and Rose's attention was caught by her baby. Erin was unusually quiet, and Rose bent down next to her. Gently pulling Erin's thumb out of her mouth, Rose cupped her cheek and stroked it gently.

'What's wrong baby?' Erin's big blue eyes looked up at her, full of fear and uncertainty.

'They hurt you mummy.' She whispered, so quietly Rose had to strain to hear her. 'They hurt you and they wouldn't stop and I was so frightened.' Large tears rolled down her soft cheeks, and Rose's heart broke. Clearly this was not something Erin was going to forget anytime soon, if ever. Scared at how much the experience had damaged her little girl, Rose pulled her into a desperate embrace, clutching her small body to hers frantically.

'Oh baby. Look, mummy's fine. Everything's fine. The bad shadows aren't here anymore. They can't hurt any of us.' Erin let out a miserable hiccup. Rose looked up into the worried eyes of her 18 year old daughter, and gently shook her head. She didn't know where they were, or what they were going to do.

Things were not looking good.

'Doctor.' Rose whispered. 'Where are you?' She closed her eyes and buried her head in her baby's shoulder, letting a few tears fall.

'Where are you?'

Xxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx

The Doctor straightened up, and looked at Jack, wary anticipation evident on his face. Jack gave his a small smile in return.

'in all honesty.' Jack said, his expression pained. 'What is there left to lose?' The Doctor smiled grimly. He walked over to Rose and picked her up gently. He walked over to the grating beside the hatch to the Time Vortex and laid her down. Placing a careful kiss on her lips, her rested his forehead against hers briefly.

'Come back to me. I love you.' He murmured, before straightening up. Slowly he walked over to the hatch. With a final glance at her still body, the Doctor pulled the handle violently. Golden light spilled into the control room, and the Doctor prayed.

Xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Rose felt herself jerked back from Erin. Another tug found her sprawled on her back. Eyes wide, she opened her mouth to question what on _earth was going on, _when a burning pain ripped through her. Through the haze of pain, Rose looked up to see both of her daughter's lying down, pain evident on both their faces, although obviously to a lesser extent.

Another ripple of pain, and a tearing, pulling sensation. Like something was being pulled from her very being. A familiar voice echoed across the light/blackness.

'Come back to me Rose. I love you.' And then it went completely black.

**Xxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

**Well. So she's not dead. Yet. cackles again I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update. University is cool! REVIEW! Please…..**

**Sooo…cookies?**


	12. To Live To Die

**Nother chapter!! Not much more to go I'm afraid!!! Hope you like it! And thanks to all my reviewers. I love you all. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline and my own characters. I am a nobody. However I am working on that..., seriously, how cool would it be to own Doctor Who? **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Doctor watched as the light surrounding Rose's body faded, his expression desperate and hopeful. Gently he brushed a piece of blonde hair back off her forehead as he waited and watched, frantically hoping for any sign of life. Seconds ticked by, and they gradually passed into minutes. Still he didn't take his eyes off of her, though the hope had fallen bit by bit from his shadowed face.

Eventually, Jack let his arms fall from Rose's still body. He fell back, disbelief etched into his face as he stared numbly at her. Slowly he turned his gaze to the Doctor, but he quickly looked away again. He didn't even notice when the Doctor rose slowly from where he was kneeling. His footsteps fell softly upon the metal grating as he walked away. Jack only looked up again as the door to outside closed behind him with a quiet thud.

The Doctor paused as he stepped outside. The TARDIS had moved them away from the ShadowWorld, an instead he had stepped out into wind torn countryside. The bluish grass and other vegetation was angled sharply to one side as the harsh wind howled past, the dark grey clouds shifted and swirled overhead making the light a strange dark red in colour.

Almost as if it were mirroring his feelings.

He began walking again, heading straight, not knowing or caring where he was going. His thoughts were twisted. They were suffocating him as they repeated the same thing over and over in different ways. The one thing he wanted to forget, that he wanted to never have happened.

Rose was dead. Hope was dead. Erin was dead. Letting out a strangled yell, he fell to his knees, his hands tearing at his head as he fought to get rid of those thoughts. This couldn't be happening. Not again. How was this fair?

Dark rain began to fall. It started all at once, not the light early rain like back on Earth at the beginning of a storm, but heavy and cold and drenching. But instead of running for cover like any rational person, the Doctor barely noticed. Instead he just knelt there, in the long wet grass, eyes unblinking, unseeing.

Even to the golden glow emanating softly from his hands.

Xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Lucien was left in the control room by himself. The Doctor was just walked out, and his dad had muttered something about a room, then had stumbled through the door to the rest of the TARDIS. And so he was left by himself, not knowing what to do, or what to think. He had no idea what had just happened. Hope had just collapsed, and he could do nothing but watch, still too weak to move because of the energy draining Wraithir weapon.

Then everything else had turned to hell when his dad and the Doctor had reappeared with Rose and Erin. To him it seemed like they had done very little to help, just waiting as a golden light had covered Rose. And then, it seemed, that was that. There was nothing else to be done.

And so he was just sat there, looking at the still bodies of his extended family; his Godmother, the little girl who was like a sister. And then there was Hope. Hope who could have been so much to him if he had taken the chance. This just didn't seem real. They were just _there_. It was almost as if if he wanted it hard enough, they would wake up as if nothing had ever happened.

And then, as if responding to his thoughts, one of Hope's fingers twitched. In an instant, Lucien was up, and over to Hope's now still body. He sat there for another five minutes, eyes glued to her, searching, desperate. But nothing happened, and despondently, Lucien shook his head at himself and turned away. He moved towards the door, thoughts now on finding his dad, finding out what would happen next, but a noise made him freeze in his steps.

A small cough. Barely there. Lucien just stood there, back to them, waiting for anything else to make him turn around and make this not just another one of his fantasies. A couple of seconds dragged by before another sound. This time, a husky voice, barely a whisper, as if it had not been used in a forever.

'Lucien?' This time, he turned. Slowly, he turned around to face the voice. And what he saw made his legs weak, and collapse from under him.

'Lucien?' Hope's head raised, her long blonde hair spreading out behind her as she turned to look at him. Her eyes narrowed, her expression confused and concerned.

'What's wrong?' But he could answer. Hope dragged herself slowly up, gritting her teeth as she rose to her unsteady feet. 'What's wrong?' Lucien's eyes flickered down, and Hope followed his brief gaze. Bewildered, Hope stumbled slightly as she took in the sight of her mother and baby sister lying motionless.

But before she could even begin to question what was going on, she was stopped by a slight groan coming from Rose. She was quicker to revive herself than Hope, and within a few seconds, her eyes were open, and she had rolled onto her front, pushing herself up slowly.

'Would anyone care to explain to me why I've just let Jack take me out for a night on the town?' Lucien let out a strange noise, a mix between a laugh and a sob as he witnessed the return of his family to life. Something both his father and Godfather had obviously given up on.

It took another ten minutes or so for Erin to wake up as well, by which time Lucien had partially recovered and had nearly finished filling Hope in on what had happened as Rose half listened as she gently encouraged Erin to wake up. One point made Rose stand up and frown.

'He's outside? What about the Wraithir?' Lucien shook his head.

'I checked the screen, the TARDIS took us somewhere else. He stood up and walked over to the controls. 'Somewhere called 'Emana.' Rose looked at him sharply.

'Are you sure?' She hurried over to him, glancing down to check for herself. Briefly she closed her eyes.

'Why here girl?' she murmured, head turned up as she questioned the TARDIS quietly. 'And he thinks I'm…we're all dead?' Lucien nodded, and Rose cursed under her breath as she ran to the door. Pulling it open roughly, she was pushed back a step as the weather outside raged towards her. Rose pulled her arm up in defence, shielding her eyes as she looked outside in despair.

'What's wrong?' Hope called out to her. 'What's so bad about this planet?' Rose turned briefly.

'The weather changes according to a person's mood. It's why no one lives her, it's just uninhabitable. And if your father thinks we're dead, well then…..well, it's not good.' Hope looked out fearfully past her mother's form, and swallowed, fear for her father filling her. Rose turned and looked her oldest daughter.

'Hope. I have to go and find him before….' She let the sentence trail off, and Hope nodded in understanding, then she hesitated.

'Ok. But I want you to wear something that will at least partially protect you from that.' Rose agreed, and the pair of them raced to the wardrobe, leaving Erin with Lucien. With both women rushing, the TARDIS sensed their urgency, and shifted the waterproof clothing to the front. It took barely any time to clothe Rose, and sooner than Hope wanted, Rose was ready to go, and Hope was about to let another parent go with no certainty of return.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well, I thought this might be my last chapter, but that shows what I know. So. I didn't kill them off. But have I killed the Doctor? I've been nice once…I'm not sure if I can do it again….**

**hehehe**


	13. Full Circle

**Nother chapter!! Not much more to go I'm afraid!!! Hope you like it! And thanks to all my reviewers. I love you all. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline and my own characters. I am a nobody. However I am working on that..., seriously, how cool would it be to own Doctor Who? **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rose struggled through the howling wind, pausing briefly to glance back over her shoulder. The TARDIS had completely faded from view, despite the fact that she had only walked a few feet. She shivered slightly, the cold already seeping through the thick padding of her clothing, and she wrapped her arms around her body, trying to hold in as much heat as possible. She'd have to hurry. There was no way anyone could survive out in this for long, Gallifreyan or no.

Rose cursed under her breath as she stumbled, the wind knocking her sideways. It was getting harder and harder to walk, and her own fear was encroaching up on her, as well as fear for the Doctor. How exactly was she supposed to find _anything_ in this? The world around her was turning an even darker red as night approached, and the rain was driving hard against her, obscuring her vision even more that the light.

Any sort of hope was dwindling within her, but she couldn't stop. How could she? He was her life. He had never given up on her when she had been in an entirely different universe. She couldn't stop looking for him because of wind and rain! This thought drilled into her mind, and a new determination gripped her. Gritting her teeth, Rose bent her head slightly, eyes forever searching, and she pushed into the wind, ignoring the now insistent chill that was settling around her.

She walked for a while, time not making any impression on her, staggering in a straight line, her mind telling her if the Doctor was this distraught, he would have just walked, and hopefully that meant just forward. She trudged forward, eyes darted from side to side, then she stopped dead. There!

An odd shape lying on the ground, looking out of place among the trees. Could it be? Please oh please oh please!!! Rose half ran, stumbling forward, a strange noise escaping her lips. Any and all thoughts of cold were banished from her mind as her faded hope gripped her again. She drew closer and dropped to her knees beside the object. It was him!

Rose turned the still form of the Doctor over, her heart in her mouth as she searched for some sign that he was alive. After a moment, her eyes widened, and her hand clapped to her mouth. No. It couldn't be. But there was no sign of life. No flicker of movement in his face or his body.

'No.' Rose whispered. 'NO!' She shook him hard, trying to wake him up. 'Wake up! WAKE UP DAMMIT!' Tears mixed with rain as she desperately strove to bring any sign of life to his body.

'I'm here. Please wake up. I need you. I need you.' But there was no reaction, and Rose buried her face in her hands. How long she sat there and wept, she didn't know, but at some point it began to creep into her awareness that something was different. Slowly, she pulled her hands from her face and looked up. Her eyes widened dramatically and her mouth fell open in shock as she surveyed the land around her.

It was around dusk, as far as Rose could tell from the deep red colour of the now-clear sky. The wind had died down to near nothingness, and the ground was drying with the rapidly warming atmosphere. What did this mean? A thought occurred to Rose, and she bowed her head again. Surely if the planet's weather was restoring then it must mean what she desperately didn't want it to. Her beloved soulmate was truly, actually….she couldn't even bear to think or say the word.

Rose screamed wordlessly. It wasn't supposed to end like this! After all they had been through, it wasn't supposed to be like this. She dragged herself slowly to her feet, her long hair covering her face and hiding her endless tears. But as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she missed it. A slight movement. Nothing more than a twitch of the fingers, but still movement.

Rose sighed deeply, and turned away. As she walked, she heard a faint voice calling her name. A voice that sounded so much like her Doctor it made her heart ache. Dismissing it as a figment of her imagination, she carried on walking.

'Rose!' the voice was louder this time, more insistent. Rose paused in her walking, not even daring to hope. Slowly she turned around.

XxxxxX

The Doctor woke slowly. He saw the light of the sun through his closed eyes, and he felt the warmth of a familiar body, and the faint smell of roses. He smiled slightly. If Rose was here, it could only mean one thing. He was no longer alive. Trying to force some movement into his body, the Doctor felt his fingers twitch slightly. The warmth of Rose grew fainter, as if she was moving away, and the Doctor frowned.

He forced his eyes to open, wincing as the bright sunlight hit his eyes. Turning his head, he could just make out the slender figure of Rose as she walked away. He opened his mouth.

'Rose.' He tried to call, but his voice was hoarse, as if he'd been shouting. Summoning all his remaining strength, he pushed himself up onto his elbows, and called again.

'Rose!' Louder, but whether she heard was questionable. He waited with bated breath as she paused, her shoulders tense as she turned. Even from where he was, lying on the ground, he could see the mix of devastation and hope on her face as her beautiful eyes fixed upon him.

Her breath hitched as she turned and saw him, eyes open and watching her. She froze, unable to move, unable to breathe as they stared at each other. Her chest felt tight and she struggled to take another breath. Rose felt the ground rushing to meet her as her legs gave out. A sob was torn from her throat, and she gasped in pain as she dragged in another breath.

Leaning against the trunk of the tree behind her, Rose shook as dry sobs were pulled from her body. Her self control, stretched beyond belief already from everything else that had happened, snapped, and her emotions spun out of control. She felt familiar arms wrap around her, and Rose turned, pulling herself as close to her Doctor as physically possible.

The Doctor clasped her to him, feeling her tremors and tears soaking through his still-damp suit. A million thoughts raced through his head as he whispered calming words to his beloved. How was he still alive. How was _she_ still alive? Did that mean Hope and Erin were alive as well? Gradually, Rose calmed down, her sobs quieter and less frequent until she was just nestled peacefully in his arms. They stayed that way for a while, neither knowing how long, but eventually the Doctor spoke.

'Are..' he coughed, his voice still hoarse. 'Hope and Erin, are they…?' Rose raised her tearstained face to his and smiled.

'They're fine. We all fine.' The Doctor felt the remaining tension drain from his body. He murmured his thanks to whoever, whatever was responsible, and bought his hand up to Rose's face. Gently, he moved his finger down, tracing her jawbone and to her lips. He dipped his head and kissed her. Rose sighed happily and pressed forward, deepening the kiss, pouring all of her fear and relief into it. The Doctor moaned in the back of his throat and pulled her closer. His hands roamed her body, and Rose felt herself respond. She gasped as he pulled from her mouth, and dropped light kisses down her neck.

Rose pushed the long coat from his shoulders and smiled to herself as they reminded each other of just how much they loved each other.

XxxxxX

Hope paced the metal grating of the TARDIS in front of the small screen, every now and again looking at it for any sign of change to the weather outside. Lucien sat on the side, watching her walk back and forth, whilst Jack held Erin close to him. Nobody spoke, and nobody dared voice what they all feared. Suddenly Hope stopped in front of the screen, eyes wide. She turned to Jack.

'It's calming down. What does that mean? It's good…isn't it?' Jack's expression was bleak as he shook his head.

'Either or, I'm afraid. Either Rose found your father and they're ok, or…' He trailed off, not needing to say the last few words. Hope's face fell, and she resumed her pacing, only to stop suddenly again. A feeling of warmth surrounded her and a calm, reassuring voice sounded in her head.

Hope cried out in fright, knowing only too well what had happened last time she had heard a voice in her head, but Jack held up a hand, and she fell silent.

'I can hear it too.' He murmured. Lucien nodded, as did Erin. A golden shimmer appeared beside the door of the TARDIS, and took on the vague outline of a human. The head bowed to each of them, lips raised in a warm smile. A feeling of peace emanated from the hazy figure; a feeling, Hope realised, she had never really felt with the Wraithir voice.

Pictures flashed through her mind, as the being sought to reassure them about who 'she' was. Finally, they all believed her, and the memories of the TARDIS came to a stop.

'Hope, Erin, my children. Your parents are fine. They will return to us shortly. Please, fear no longer.' Hope gave a small cry of relief, and she sank to the floor, pulling Erin into a tight hug as her sister ran over. The TARDIS watched them with a loving smile, then turned to Jack and Lucien, who wore similar expressions of relief.

'You have helped save my family. I am forever in your debt.' The two men looked on in disbelief as the golden being bowed slowly to each of them. The TARDIS smiled, and looked directly at Lucien.

'I know she loves you. ' The voice was heard only in Lucien's head, but the words made his breath hitch as he turned his gaze upon Hope, the same emotion clear on his face. She looked at and caught his stare. Blushing slightly, Hope smiled at him, eyes shining, and he knew it was the truth.

When he turned to thank the TARDIS, the golden vision was gone, and Jack wore a sheepish, slightly scared expression. Lucien raised an eyebrow in question and his father cleared his throat.

'Apparently your mother is quite angry.' Lucien's eyes widened and fear flickered across his face.

An angry Lily was much much worse than anything they had been through.

XxxxxX

It wasn't much longer before they were home. The street was quiet and the air dark as they stepped out of the TARDIS. The Doctor looked at his watch, watching as the screen flickered before stopping with Earth numbers displayed. His eyebrows rose as he looked at the time, and glanced at Hope and Erin.

'Bit late I think.' He smiled at Rose and wrapped an arm around her waist as she leaned in to look. She laughed, and nodded her head.

'Definitely. Come on guys. Lets go home.' The Doctor picked Erin up, other hand firmly clasped within Rose's. The three of them bid Jack and Lucien goodnight, before slowly walking towards the house. Jack smiled fondly at Hope and Lucien, before walking to the next house along.

Hope smiled shyly at Lucien when they were finally alone. He reached out and pulled her into a hug and Hope sighed.

'Interesting day huh?' Lucien laughed, and Hope smiled. She looked up at him, smile fading.

'I'm sorry, you know?' He nodded.

'I know, but you don't need to be. I would've done the same.' Hope frowned slightly.

'Yes, but I didn't mean to drag you into it. I should never have…' She was cut off as Lucien dipped his head and kissed her gently. Pulling away, he rested his forehead against hers.

'I would follow you to the end of the universe.'

And Hope smiled.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Well, that took way longer than I intended to finish! But alas, it is finished! I am so sorry it did take me this long but I hope you like it. Please please please leave me reviews!!**


End file.
